Conventional methods for removing nail polish from nails include use of cotton balls or wipes, inserting fingers into a container or a jar containing a sponge filled with a nail polish remover, etc. Conventional nail polish removers typically remove nail polish from nails in a messy and/or unsanitary manner. Cotton balls with a nail polish remover poured on them stick to or ruin other adjacent painted nails. When using individual wipes, the user may not have enough of the nail polish remover on the individual wipes, leaving no control over the amount of the nail polish remover used. A container with a sponge positioned inside the container requires a user to insert a finger into the container, which makes the sponge unclean, and also unsanitary for sharing with other users, for example, children even after a first use. Disposable packs do not contain enough nail polish remover to completely remove the nail polish from the nails. Other products are not efficient and are unsanitary for cleaning the nails. These products create a mess and can inadvertently remove nail polish from other adjacent painted nails. Typically, when users such as women and girls polish their nails, if they make a mistake on a single nail, they have to try removing the nail polish on that single nail without ruining the nail polish on the other adjacent painted nails. Moreover, the nail polish remover in these products spill down a user's hand and on personal items such as clothes when the user tries to use a small amount of the nail polish remover on a swab or when the user tries to use the nail polish remover in a moving vehicle, making these products inconvenient during travel. Furthermore, removal of nail polish from the nails is typically followed by filing the nails and applying lotion on the nails.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a spray bottle containing a nail polish remover that allows a user to remove nail polish from one or more nails without ruining other adjacent painted nails and without spilling the nail polish remover. Moreover, there is a need for a spray bottle containing a nail polish remover that allows a user to spray a required amount of the nail polish remover on the nails. Furthermore, there is a need for a spray bottle containing a nail polish remover and a nail file attachment that allows a user to file the nails after removal of the nail polish from the nails. Furthermore, there is a need for a spray bottle containing receptacles for storing cosmetic items, for example, lotions, creams, etc., and refills of an absorbent cleaning material.